Cars are rapidly becoming more autonomous. Features such as adaptive cruise control with lane keeping technology exist on currently available cars. Improvements in processing power and sensor technology, along with vehicle to vehicle communication and vehicle to infrastructure communication are paving the way for more vehicles with increased autonomy.